This research will attempt to identify compounds which induce point mutations after metabolic activation in the testes of male mice. Initially, a testicular microsomal system using bacteria as indicator organisms will be used. Mutagenic compounds activated by testicular microsomes are likely to induce point mutations in sperm. The positive compounds will also be tested in a histochemical germinal cell mutation system that is now under development.